Fighting
by Kendall'sWorldwideGirl
Summary: when Pan catches Trunks kissing a Capsule Corp intern will she ever forgive him?


Hey Guys im back even if its just a one- shot lol and I want you to know I havent given up on _who is he?_ just had some major writers block and while i was think about how to get Gohan to the bank I thought up this little Trunks/Pan adventure hope enjoy it and please ignore any little grammar errors I went over a ton of times so i dont think theres many. PLease read and review corective critism is welcome but please no flames. well i've said enough on with the show.....

Disclamier: dont own it wish i did but i dont=(

* * *

Fighting

It was late and Trunks couldn't sleep him and Pan had a huge fight earlier that day. _"Stupid Intern" _Thought Trunks; He ran his hands through his hair as he thought back to the day's events. Violet, Bulma's new intern, did nothing but flirt with him and he hated it; he had Pan. No matter how times he told Violet that she still wouldn't leave him alone and today she had crossed the line. It started out as it always did with Violet ranting about how he should break up with Pan; that she wasn't good enough for him. Trunks had gotten so mad he got in her face yelling, big mistake on his part, before he could get away to storm off she caught him off guard pulling him back down and kissed him. Pan chose that particular moment to get out of the elevator. Needless to say things went down from their first he fired Violet and told her to get out. Then he and Pan got into the screaming match of the century and it ended with Pan running out crying and leaving Trunks feeling like his heat had been ripped out. In that moment watching Pan run out he knew that he never wanted to lose her.

Trunks got up and walked to the window he needed some air, so he opened it and flew out. He headed toward the forest he always went there when he needed to think. He started doing it when he and Pan first started because Gohan wasn't too happy about it. So they always met by the lake in the forest, but after a year Gohan had gotten used to them being together. Trunks landed by the lake and sat down, he had kissed Pan for the first time in front of this lake, his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a familiar ki, he winced, it was Gohan's and it was coming right toward him.

Gohan landed in front of Trunks, but didn't turn around to face him.

"Trunks you remember that little talk we had when you and Pan first started going out? He asked.

"Yeah you hurt her I hurt you." Trunks stated. Gohan's eyes widen he hadn't expected that answer. When Gohan didn't reply Trunks continued "Gohan I could sit here and say that it wasn't my fault, but I would be lying."

Gohan finally turned around. His eyes looked Trunks over and what he saw shocked him, he saw pain, regret, and was that fear? After a moment Gohan spoke "Trunks I don't follow you? What do you mean you'd be lying?"

"It's my own fault; if I had fired that intern when she had first started flirting with me none of this would have happened and Pan wouldn't be in hurting right now" when Trunks finished he realized the tears now flowing down his face.

Gohan sat down next to the young saiyan and put a hand on his shoulder, "You really love her don't you Trunks?"

Trunks wiped his eyes and looked at Gohan, "Yes, Gohan, I do more than anything in the world and when I saw her running out today I knew it and I knew I never want to lose her ever." Trunks wiped his eyes again.

"Then tell her that, Trunks, it's that simple."Gohan replied, with that he stood up and rose into the air, but then turned back around and added "Come here tomorrow at noon. I'll get Pan here so you two can talk." Then he was gone; leaving Trunks to his thoughts.

Trunks woke up early despite being up so late. He ate some breakfast, made lunch for him and Pan (which due their large appetites took almost all morning to make), Then walked to his, or rather Pans, favorite little jewelry shop down the street from Capsule Corp.. His eyes scanned the necklaces until he found what he was looking for. It was a simple sliver necklace with two silver butterflies with diamonds in the wings. Pan wasn't a big jewelry person, but every time they came in the little jewelry shop. Trunks had originally planned to get it for Pan for her birthday, but due to the recent events he figured he could find something else for her birthday. He bought the necklace, headed back to Capsule Corp. where'd he grabbed his and Pan's lunch and headed to the lake.

Meanwhile Gohan had just finished telling both Pan and Videl about his conversation with Trunks, of course he left some things out in the version he told Pan, and in the end she reluctantly agreed to meet Trunks at the lake.

Trunks had just finished setting up when he felt Pan and Gohan's ki approaching. In a matter of minutes they landed in front of him. Pan didn't look at Trunks, but she did take notice of the picnic ha had set up for them.

"Trunks did you do all this or did you have something to with it Daddy?" she asked looking at her father who looked at her surprised.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with this." Gohan replied winking at Trunks, "Well I'll leave you two alone to talk." With that Gohan disappeared into the air.

Pan sighed and broke the uncomfortable silence Gohan had left them in. "Dad told me what you said to him last night Trunks. Is it true you don't want to ever lose me?" It was Trunks' turned to sigh as Gohan's words echo in his head _"Tell her that its Trunks it's that simple"_ he sighed again "Yes it is true and I meant it just has a mean every word I'm about to say to you." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. Pan loved it when did that when he was nervous.

"Pan I'm sorry I should have fired her when she first started flirting with me," Pan cut in

"Yeah you should have." her words bitter. Trunks winced but continued "But I am thankful to her for one thing." Pan cut again her eyes narrowed and her once again bitter "what's that Trunks!" He sighed again " I'm thankful to her because if she hadn't kissed me and we hadn't gotten in this fight I never would have realized how much I love you ,Pan, and from the moment you ran out of Capsule Corp. I've knew it in my heart that I never want to lose you."

For a moment Pan was speechless. She had cried all night not because of the kiss but at the thought of losing Trunks to that witch Violet.

"Trunks I love you too with all my heart and I couldn't Imagine my life without you." Pan replied to Trunks passionate speech. Instead of replying verbally, his eyes said it all. He moved closer to her and closed the distance between with an earth shattering kiss.

When they broke apart Trunks asked "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course it does you big oaf." Pan playful punched his stomach knowing it didn't hurt him.

"Good cause I would have hated for this to go to waste." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Oh Trunks it's the necklace from the little jewelry store down from Capsule Corp.!"

"Yup didn't think I'd noticed you looking at it did ya." Trunks smirked, his face identical to Vegeta's save for the blues eyes of course.

"No I didn't." Pan chuckled as Trunks clasped it around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Trunks." Pan said as a loud rumble erupted from Trunks' stomach. He put his hand behind his head in a very Goku like way. " Hehe I love you too Panny."

They both laughed and sat down to enjoy their lunch neither of them noticing Gohan leave from behind the bushes a huge grin on his face.

The End

* * *

well I hope you enjoyed it and rather you did or not I had fun writing it. please dont forget to review =)


End file.
